


Halloween

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Candy, Coraline references, Costumes, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jewish Character, Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), M/M, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Yiddish, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: It is their first Halloween in the Cottage with their new neighbors. Eve dresses up with the neighbor children and Aziraphale and Crowley wear ironic costumes.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to everyone! Fictober 2019 is finally over! It was challenging, but I'm so glad I did it. It forced me to take time in quite literally, one of the most difficult months so far. I still wrote despite my depression, despite school and work and midterms, and I'm pretty proud of myself for completing it.
> 
> Now that I'm finished this, I'm so excited to get back to writing the main story. These prompts have led me to come up with more ideas for the story, so don't be surprised if you find some familiar scenes from here fleshed out and expanded, now that I'll have more time to work on them.

“I don’t understand why we have to dress up too.” Zach groaned as Eve fixed his costume.

“Because your sister asked you to, Zachary, and because I said so,” Rebecca answered. They were all currently sitting in the Cottage kitchen. Eve was helping Zach and Ruthie with their costumes while Rebecca and Josh were seated at the kitchen table. Ruthie had asked to be Coraline for Halloween, but she also asked for her brothers and Eve to dress up with her to take her trick-or-treating. Rebecca made the decision that, yes, they would, and immediately started on making their costumes.

Eve and Josh were dressed up like the Other Mother and the Other Father, Eve in a black and white polka dot dress with a black wig and Josh in a red robe, both with buttons painted over their eyes.

“You’re getting free candy out of it, Zach, so shut up,” Josh said. Zach was dressed as the Other Wybie.

Eve adjusted Ruthie’s blue wig and drew freckles on her cheeks. “I wish I had a lot of freckles like you,” Ruthie told her. “How’d you get so many?”

“Genetics,” Josh interjected with his scientific logic.

Eve rolled her eyes. “Zira says they’re angel kisses. Anthony says they’re a map of the stars. I think it’s just from being out in the sun.”

“Anthony has freckles too.”

“Mhm. We both have what looks like the Big Dipper on our cheeks, too.”

“Where are Anthony and Azira, anyway?” Rebecca asked. They knew them as Azira Fell and Anthony Crowley, two gay humans with an adopted daughter who moved out to the English seaside a few months prior.

“They’re upstairs getting into their costumes, but they should have been down by now.” Eve had gotten them the best costumes, in her opinion. She threw them at them and told them they had no choice but to wear them.

Their costumes were simple. Aziraphale was wearing a black jumper and black trousers and tiny black wings with devil horns. Crowley was wearing basically the same thing, but white and a halo. There wasn’t much to it, but Eve couldn’t help but giggle when they finally came downstairs.

“You really think you’re clever, don’t you, Evelyn?” Crowley asked.

“I do. You two look great!”

“The feather wings are a bit ridiculous, dear, and they shed everywhere,” Aziraphale said.

“I think you look cute!” Ruthie said.

Crowley melted, just as he always did around Ruthie. “Not as cute as you, Sheifale.” He scooped her up into his arms. He used a Yiddish term of endearment with her, meaning “little lamb,” and she loved it. With her father being gone, she had no one until they moved into the neighborhood.

“Are you going to give out candy?” She asked.

“Yes, but I had to hide it from Zira, or else he would have eaten it.” He opened the cabinet and reached up onto the top shelf to pull out several bags of candy.

“I would not have.” Aziraphale pouted.

“Yes, you would have. And you can’t eat it all tonight before we give it out.” Crowley set Ruthie down to fill a giant bowl with candy. Of course, they had gotten full-size candy bars, and if it came to it they would never run out. They lived outside of downtown Seaford, technically, but people still drove their kids out to the outskirts. Most were friends from clubs and work, and Rebecca, knowing about everyone in Seaford, spread the word that she would be giving out candy with her new neighbors that Halloween, so Aziraphale and Crowley knew to expect a lot.

“We should get going soon,” Eve said. “I’ll drive us into town, and then we’ll finish here.”

“You do look positively creepy, dear,” Aziraphale said. When he had told Eve he never saw the movie, only read the book, Eve made him and Crowley watch it. The Other Mother creeped him out and he proclaimed that it was not a children’s movie.

“Thanks, Zira.”

“You and Joshua look very cute together, as well,” he added in a whisper.

Eve blushed, “Shut up…”

Rebecca ushered the children outside for a dozen pictures and then finally set them free. “Be safe, listen to Eve and Josh, don’t wander off without them!”

“Do try not to be out all night, dears,” Aziraphale added.

“We won’t!” Josh called back as he hopped into Eve’s van.

They all piled in and Eve drove away. When they were finally gone, Aziraphale sighed and said, “I’ll open the wine.”

Rebecca grinned, “Oh, good.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the meantime, come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1
> 
> Also, follow Eve on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IneffableJew)!


End file.
